1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water faucets and, more specifically, to an apparatus for conserving water by controlling an amount of water flowing from a faucet in either a commercial or residential environment through the use of a foot pedal connected to activate electric valves directing the flow of water to the faucet and bypassing a shutoff valve in the main water supply line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of water faucet flow control systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,199,119; 5,307,837; 5,386,600 and 5,511,763 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A remote control wash basin is disclosed having a foot pedal operation. The foot pedal operates a crank to pull a wire cable that operates a lever to open a normally closed push button valve. Depressing the foot pedal latches the valve into the open position where it remains until a release pedal is depressed. The release pedal occupies the portion of the face of the foot pedal and releases the latch to allow the foot pedal to return to its normally non-operational position. The foot pedal operated fluid controlling mechanism can be added to a wash basin cabinet with minimal changes.
Water valve apparatus with distal control includes at least one valve for controlling flow of water therethrough and having a movable actuator for starting and stopping the flow of water. A permanent magnet, disposed proximate said actuator for magnetic engagement therewith, is provided for moving the actuator between a first position stopping water flow through the valve and a second position allowing water flow through the valve. A movable member is provided to alter the magnetic engagement between the permanent magnet and the actuator in order to move the actuator. A cable, having a slideable center wire attached to the movable member and a sheath attached to the valve is connected to a manually operable lever, for operating said cable in a manner causing movement of the movable member and concomitant movement of the actuator, as a result of magnetic engagement alteration, in order to start and stop water flow through the valve.
An assembly with valves that permits fluid flow through the invention when the foot pedal is depressed. A mechanism engaged by depressing toe kick will latch pedal in a position where fluid flow continues after the foot is removed. Depressing pedal while the latch is engaged, causes the latch to automatically disengage. When pedal is released at this time, fluid flow will stop. The assembly is designed to be installed in the cabinet under a kitchen or lavatory sink with all elements concealed except part of pedal and part of the latch mechanism. The assembly is compact by design and is easily installed by cutting a hole for the pedal in the lowest shelf of cabinet, securing it with screws, and routing flexible hoses from the sources of hot and cold water to the invention, and from the invention to the hot and cold water connections of a standard faucet set.
A water saving device, implemented as a pair of spring loaded, normally-open shutoff valves inserted into the hot and clod water supply lines of a faucet, which are connected via a cable mechanism to a foot actuator. Actuating the mechanism causes the shutoff valves to close, interrupting any flow of water in the supply lines. Releasing the mechanism allows flow to resume. The shutoff valves are installed in series upstream of the normal hand-operated faucet valves. The user starts the water flow and adjusts the temperature of the water in the normal manner using the hand-operated faucet valves. When the user wishes to temporarily stop the water flow he or she steps on the foot pedal, thereby causing the shutoff valves to close. When the pedal is released the shutoff valves open and the water flow resumes at the same flow rate and temperature previously set by the user.